Time of Judgement
by AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon
Summary: After seven years and the girls are 15. I mean all of them. Bunny has literally lived through hell and will now start high school with her sisters. Bunny has one mission, destroy the Power Puff Girls.
1. Chapter 1

Him POV

I opened the long black doors to see what was mine asleep. I would have yelled but I just had to breathe it in. What I own has become perfect. My property was laid out so perfectly for me to admire. Her long tan legs were spread to see every scar. Scars that would make the common man gasp. That would make the doctor accuse her of being abused. But they made me proud as I examined them. Yes this beauty was mine as I examined further I saw the dress she was wearing. A dark maroon going up to her mid thighs. It was rather low cut for a sleeveless but that made me prouder. Her arms were thin and as muscular as a girl's arms should be. She had grown so much since I had been given her. She changed and was now something perfect. I saw her long brown hair lay beneath her head and most of her body. Never had I had something so perfect. I poked her with my heels. She jumped up, immediately standing up. Her height was inches away from mine. "Yes master?" She asked me with bright yellow eyes. No I didn't have her under a spell her eyes just changed to that sulfery yellow.

I smiled, loving being called master. "Yes, pet you were sleeping and now that I think of it. How long has it been since you've last slept." My property fixed her posture in a military attention. "2 months, 1 week, 3 days, 18 hours, 17 minutes and as of two seconds ago 89 seconds." I patted her head. "You're getting stronger." She smiled. "Is it time yet my lord?" "Why Bunny," I could feel her excitement as I called her by her name. "After seven painful years. You are 15. If you can answer my questions correctly then you have my answer." The brunette nodded. "I am ready." I smiled "I thought so. Who are you?" Bunny stomped.

"I am Bunny"

"Who are your sisters?" I felt Bunny's grimace "The Power Puff girls." I nodded "Do you consider yourself their sist-" "NO!" She yelled I paused. "Why?" "They have left me in their dreams." She said quieter, regretting raising her voice. but she was going to regret it even more. "Why?" "Because you are too smart. And too precious." I smiled "Who owns you?" "You do my master." "Why?" She looked me in the eyes. "Because you brought me to where I am. You've taught me things I would only have nightmares about. You are my owner because we have a respect as mater and pet. You own me because I had been given to you." I nodded and stood in front of her. I was practically touching her. "What are you?" I asked loudly. She looked up at me and answered in the same tone "I am beautiful." "What do your sisters think?" "That I am unstable." She yelled, I looked at her with daggers. "Why does that make you beautiful?!" "Because it make me better! It means I am stronger and worth so much!" She yelled shooting me the same daggers but I couldn't help but fell hers cut deeper as she smiled. "And I will use my beauty to destroy those who seek to say otherwise."

I smiled, "Slave." She returned my smiled "My lord?" "It's time."

**It's judgement day! Time to begin the sequel to Bunny is back! REVIEW AND FAV**


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom POV

I woke up at 6:40 to get ready to be a freshman. I turned over and looked at my sisters. "Wake up!" I moaned and they sat up. I looked at them "Any dreams about Bunny?" They sadly shook their heads. I sighed and also shook my head. "We're really never going to see her again." Buttercup closed her eyes, frustrated with herself. "It couldn't have been fake! There must be someone we didn't ask! Somewhere we didn't check!" I touched her arm gently. She looked at me, misty eyed and I smiled sadly. "We'll find her," I reassured her. "I promise, we just can't use anyone but each other." She got up "I'm getting dressed. Bubbles stood up too and I was alone in the bed. I sighed and looked at the ceiling "Bunny where are you?"

Bunny POV

I walked through the doors of the school building and shivered. Damn air conditioning, this place is freezing. I looked at my name on the page. _Yena Diablo? _I thought to myself and I heard Him fill my mind, _Cliché is ok slave. Y is the second to last letter in the alphabet. I'm practically feeding you to them pet. So have patience._ I nodded and continued walking until I found room 9A. I looked over and I saw my sisters. I gasped and thank goodness the girl next to me yelled, "Hey it's the Power Puff girls!" I wanted to frowned but faked a smile. They all had matured so perfectly. Blossom still had that stupid big red bow. And she kept her hair the same. But she no longer had the black stripe on her dress and it fit her new figure well. Buttercup Still wore green and black but no longer the same way. She wore black shorts under a small dress and it tied in the back by her neck, almost like a swim suit.

Bubbles changed too, she wore white and blue which suited her much more the original colors. Her pigtails grew out sp they looked more wavy than they did when I last saw her. Blossom looked over at me and her pupils became pencil dots and I saw the word Bunny reach her thin pink lips. _Shit! Master what do I?! _ I looked around calmly trying to hide my panic. _Calm down! My Pet just take your attention off them!_ I looked over to a girl and smiled at her fangirly smile "Can you believe the Power Puffs are coming to our school?!" I squealed hiding all my loathing from the world. The girl looked at me "I know right?!" We both started squealing and laughing as we walked into 9A. I sat next to power puff fan girl trying not to remove her jugular with my teeth. Or maybe strangle her? I don't know something with her neck. Her neck was very small and she was so annoying. She kept throwing Power Puff facts at my face that I would have been so happy to shove up her "Hello class!" I looked to the teacher and smiled. I don't have to listen to the fan girl for about 80 minutes.

_Such horrid thoughts __baby. _Him said in my head. _She's just such an irritant! Her voice is so high and she loves what I loathe and I could just so easily!_ I could hear Him sigh. _Then make something happen in her mind. Confuse her. Change her._ Bunny smiled _Oh! Yes! Yes my lord!_ I closed my eyes and entered her mind. _ I made sure to not injure any part of her mind that she needed and then I found the power puffs. Bunny smiled. "Him! Can I fix this please." "Yes chattel." I smiled and entered the memory._ A huge fish monster was attacking and he dropped a car over her and then the three streaks of light entered the sky. I froze the memory, and made the streaks stop. The girl smiled and then I let a curvy grin reach my lips. I made the streaks zoom past the sky. As the car almost fell I pushed the girl out of the way. The girl looked at me, "I can't believe it they didn't save me." I faked a hard breathe and sad eyes. "Maybe they didn't see you." She glared at the sky. "No, they looked directly at me." I helped her up. "I'm Yena. And you?" The girl frowned "Bethany, but just call me Beth." I smiled. I then put myself in every birthday party after that, every sleep over. Every day of school and changed everyone's memories.

As far as they now knew Beth and I were best friends. Beth looked at me in my seat and passed me a note. _Don't forget to sign up at the same table as me X3._ I smiled and nodded faking happiness. This was going to be too easy.

**Bunny has learned to fully control her powers and Blossom knows she's at school! What will happen? You'll have to find out next week! Review! Favorite!And go to my profile to see the updating ****SCHEDULE**!  



	3. Chapter 3

Blossom POV

I saw her! I saw her! No one can deny me that! I elbowed Buttercup hard making her yelp in surprise. "What?!" She seethed and I pointed over to where I saw Bunny but she was gone. Buttercup followed my finger. "Yep that's a crowd, you're so smart." She said like I was some damn dog! I pushed her. "I saw Bunny! She was right there!" Buttercup stared at me while the crowd kept fangasaming over us. She looked at me, "Are you sure it was Bunny?" I nodded furiously "She was right there!" Suddenly a voice came from the crowd. "Bunny? Who is that?" Another voice answered. "It's the sister Him made them imagine doofus!" "No retard Bunny was just in their heads! Him didn't have to do anything but snap!" "Don't say that in front of them! Besides maybe Him changed our minds!" "Yeah that made sense." I shook my head as everyone argued about my sanity.

I was completely sane! I'm probably smarter than every single one of them! But here they were telling me what I know! I know all of my sisters inside and out and I saw my sister right there! Sure there had been other times when I thought I had seen Bunny. But we made eye contact and she had those sulfery eyes. The ones she had when… _"Oh, Puffs. Are you hurt? Sad? Scared? I wouldn't be this is all just a dream" He said as our mouths were covered by a white cloth…_ I stomped shaking the ground beneath me as I unintentionally let out a sonic screech. Much of the ground went flying back while some were smart enough to hit the ground or put all their weight on their front foot.

The bell rang through the now silent hall. I covered my mouth and fell onto the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my hands. I felt the strong hand of who I thought to be Buttercup. "I'm sorry." "Why?" I was shocked to hear a male voice. I looked up to see a boy my age with a red hat and hoodie. "They started it." I smiled but my eyes still became wet as I jumped up and hugged the boy before me. "Oh my god Brick!" I heard him laugh and pat my back signifying that he was done with the hug but I wasn't. If fact I didn't know when I would be, I hadn't seen him since that day seven years ago. We couldn't find him or his brothers anywhere! Now here he is coming to me. "Do you…? Remember?" He sighed and I knew the answer. "I get bits and pieces everyone in a while. But once we became whole again." I nodded against his neck and tightened my grip on his neck. I didn't want to let go of this boy in my arms ever again.

Bubbles POV

I looked at Brick holding my sister. I was so excited I was about to run at them when I heard a gruff voice in my ear. "Best to give them space." I squealed and grabbed his hands and jumped furiously. "Boomer! Boomer! Boomer! Boomer! Boomer!" He laughed and grabbed my shoulders gently but firm enough to keep me down. "Yes Bubbles! It's me I'm here" I began laughing a long with Boomer. This was so amazing. "Seven whole years!" I beamed. We looked over at Buttercup and Butch who shared a simple hand shake but for two people so awkwardly matched as these two it signified a lot. A mutual respect but for me it was just happy. Finally someone who we know were with us when it happened. Maybe we wouldn't be so helpless in this mess anymore. Maybe, maybe.

**Maybe indeed! Sorry no Bunny this chapter mainly the other girls! And sorry sooo short! Yay! Review Fav Subscribe! **


	4. Chapter 4

Beth POV

I sat at the lunch table scanning for Yena but I didn't see her anywhere! She was making me nervous. More and more people were coming to our table and she wasn't here yet! Yena was always a bit late for everything but you would think she'd be on time now! I saw Yena running in, I waved my armsand she nodded. She ran to the circular table. I sighed "About time!"

Yena put her mouth in front of her mouth and laughed. "It so sucks we only have advisory together." Yena shrugged, like she always did. She was always so modest and a huge optimist. I was like that once but then I guess I was not worth the trouble of being saved. I guess if my life didn't concern them then I wasn't to be saved. If Yena wasn't there that day…  
"So how are your electives? Have any other friends in your class." Yena asked me, starting the conversation very upbeat. But now I wasn't in the mood for upbeat "No, just a crap load of people I don't know. You?" She sighed, "I'm sure I have some new friends. They just need to be reached out to." Yena said and opened her arms wide and accidentally hit someone. The person she hit dropped her books. "Hey!"

Yena turned around hands on her mouth. "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. She began picking up books and her pencil case. The moment Yena looked up she saw who it was. "Oh my god!" Yena yelled and held the girl's book over her face and mouthed. 'It's Buttercup.' She looked back up at the green which. 'OH MY GOD!' She reached up and handed her the book. They kept eye contact for a moment. "Bu-Bunny?"  
Yena laughed and tilted her head. "Uh what?" Buttercup took a knee in front of my best friend and touched her face. "Bunny!" Buttercup hugged her making her back crack. "Ow!" Buttercup retracted her arms. "Are you ok?" Yena grabbed her back. "Ow, ow, ow. That really hurt."

I pushed against the table. "What on earth is your problem?!" Buttercup stared at my friend. "It was an accident! I was just so happy to see you Bunny!" I punched the table getting her attention for all of 5 seconds. "Are you ok Bunny?" I stood up and walked over to Buttercup. "I am not getting ignored by you Power jerks again!" I put Yena's arm over my shoulder. "Her name is Yena Diablo! She's not going to be your fake, your twisted sister!" Yena smiled. "Beth it's fine, I can be a Bunny." She grabbed her back. "I think I need to go to a hospital." Buttercup looked at her. "Come on remember! I'm your sister!" Yena grabbed her head and I pulled her out of her seat. "Why don't you find a different fake sister like you found a different person to save!" I hissed and walked away with Yena on my arm.

Bunny POV

Play it up pet! I heard Him's voice in my head. I smiled turning to my fake friend. "Beth it's fine, I can be a Bunny." Grab your back! Don't forget your back! He shouted. Ya think I would?! I thought back and grabbed my back. "I think I need to go to a hospital." I said pretending to be in pain. Buttercup looked at me. "Come on remember! I'm your sister!" Should I? I asked Him mentally. Yes, I grabbed my head and let my eyes flash from purple to my new eye color and I let it do that twice. Beth pulled me out of my seat. "Why don't you find a different fake sister like you found a different person to save!" She hissed and I put my weight on her arm. I smiled looks like I they really messed her up. I smiled and I could hear Him laughing You are such a clever girl! My disciple. I smiled. I used my mind to make my bones in my back look broken. "Beth. I can't feel my legs." I whispered making Beth gasp and move faster. Oh you clever little bitch! I heard Him say and I smiled. Thank you master. I thought, this was going to get very good very fast.

**Dun dun da! This gonna be good! And yes she get's…. even bitchier, if that's possible. Oh wait! It is! MWA HA HA HA HA REVIEW FAVORITE!**


End file.
